White Crow
by 0mmo.Dommo
Summary: A mysterious girl is taken into the care of a certain Lord and his butler, what is different about this white little creature, and what is Sebastian's ffeelings for her, he is fatherly, then a lover, what will turn out from their growing relation. Ciel x Lizzy , Sebastian (a little one sided) x OC, Joker x OC
1. White against White

**White against White**

All Sebastian and Ciel could see was white among white, the cage that was painted black held so many feathers of white and within them was something, but whatever it was, was so white it blended into the very potent shade, all they could see were the pinkish eyes staring outwards at them. In a moment however the eyes faded away, as Sebastian pulled the bars open. Ciel had seen many weird looking things in here, a cat crossed with a lizard, a monkey crossed with who knows what, and a two headed snake, but he worried what lay behind such a large cage. Sebastian stepped within the white and everything faded to black, except for one lone thing. A girl.

Dressed in a white shirt much to large for her, and a pair of white lace up boots sat a girl, her white hair tousled and thrown in many different directions, the waves had nearly been lost among the mess. Truthfully she had white skin, it was not a cream or next to milky colour, it was the colour of snow, her lips were peach, but her hair had grown out so much it covered almost all of her face, she seemed unable to walk.

"What are you doing!?" Looking up it was Lord Senfried.

The queen suspected him of a kidnapping and so Ciel went to investigate him, of course this girl might be the one who went missing but none of the children that went missing, had white hair, or pink eyes, or white skin.

"Get away from my daughter!" he cried rushing for the girl "what do you want, you are Lord Phantomhive correct?"

Sebastian stepped back, he now stood beside Ciel "please, leave us alone. My daughter is ill as you can see, I haven't done anything, I'm just trying to find a way to cure her."

Ciel was listening and looking at the doctor, but it was Sebastian's eyes that haunted over the girl, she looked at him over the man's shoulder. Pleading silently to be saved, even her free hand which was not being crushed between the two bodies was reaching forward. Sebastian very gingerly wanted to reach for it and so he did. He took it kindly between his gloved finger and pushed aside the man picking her up with a quick and gentle pull, so gentle she didn't even feel it. Sebastian then was beside Ciel once more.

"A cage, a dark room, different experiments on other things, that is not a cure." He said "sunlight, freedom, food, and love is the best cure you could give, this however is punishment worse than even death itself."

Ciel was fearing for the girl, as the cage was cleared of feathers beneath it was that very symbol drawn while he was trapped. He felt the fear, anger, hate, and utter hysteria creep into his mouth as it gaped and moved but no words fell.

Until "burn, everything, burn it all, just destroy this place."

He looked to Sebastian and the girl, her eyes looked pleading; she was not lifeless "Sebastian this is an order, save her and burn everything."

"Yes My Lord" he said pulling her closer so she wouldn't see as he removed his glove and fire began to spiral around himself and Ciel.

Estel could feel the heat around her, but she dare not look up. When the cold hit her back she could feel an unfamiliar feeling, daring to open her eyes she was greeted with the unfamiliar. Sebastian was still holding her but her head was turned outward to the forest surrounding the house she had never seen. Sebastian couldn't see her eyes but he knew there direction, he set her down on her feet but she immediately collapsed, he caught her before she hit the ground.

"It would appear the excessive years of remaining in that cage she is unable to walk, she seems to be unable to speak due to no education and I do not believe she was truly one of the homeless children who had gone missing."

Ciel nodded "you, what is your name?"

He knew she at least had to have had one, and probably had picked up on the term. She didn't respond.

He furrowed his brown, then pointed to himself "Ciel" then to Sebastian "Sebastian."

She seemed to get it, because she pointed to herself "Es-Es-Est-Estel" she finally managed out.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, it was cracked, dried, and yet utterly sweet to Sebastian's ears. She looked to be around sixteen, at the youngest; eighteen was the oldest he would go to assume her age.

"Very well Estel, you are reborn today, you will see the sun, you will learn to speak, you will be alive, do you understand?"

She gave him a confused look, of course this caused Sebastian to chuckled as he properly picked her up and they began their short walk to the carriage. She clung to Sebastian's jacket as she could smell his scent, without any ability to describe it, the best she could do was sweet, with a hint of bitterness. She felt that need to sleep, but dare not close her eyes and allow it.

Sebastian on the other hand had no problem carrying her, the only issues he knew he was going to have was he would be the one teaching her everything, he knew Ciel wouldn't trust the three idiots back at the mansion and Ciel himself was still learning. Sebastian looked down at her, she needed a bath, a haircut, definitely a check up, and most certainly a wardrobe. He would be busy for a while or so it would seem.

* * *

As they arrived Ciel ordered him to prepare a bath for her, and to get him ready for bed. Of course the second task was finished pretty quickly since Ciel was feeling exhausted, the first one was done, but getting her in the tub was the problem. She was so unfamiliar to her surroundings and terrified of them as well that it made it hard to get her into the water filled basin.

"Come now, it isn't to hurt you." She clung to the curtains unsure, it would seem she had never taken a bath like this.

He stepped towards her, he had to undress her and then bathe her, Meyrin would have surely boiled the girl or her utterly loud and very forward nature would have scared the girl into a heart attack. When she finally crawled into the bathroom he closed the doors, he then reached for the laces on the boots, she launched herself backwards.

"Miss I must undress you, you can't bathe while in clothes."

He wasn't irritated just rather frustrated, he knew this may take a while and he had nothing else to do, he just wished he didn't have to deal with this. She was curled in the corner. He decided to set her at ease and took a seat on the wooden chair where his tail coat rested, and tied back his hair and looked at her.

"Estel" she looked up, her ears responding to the familiar sound "I don't want to hurt you, but I must bathe you."

He said that more to himself than to her. He rested his head in his hands while his elbows stayed up by pressing to his knees. She crawled towards him, silently, no without any sound she was before him, her hands touched his face. He looked up at her, her bangs still in her eyes so he couldn't see the pinkish irises. She then sat on the ground and removed her boots. Then she handed them to him. He smiled, she probably assumed he wanted her boots alone, he then pointed to the shirt. Probably due to being uneducated she didn't understand that he was a man and she was a woman, nonetheless she removed the very large garment. Sebastian could see that even beneath the shirt her skin was still white, she had small breasts compared to most woman, and she had small hips, her stomach was flat, and her back had gained the curves and arch of a woman. Luckily the lord was previously imprisoning her had thought to give her underwear. He assumed this would at least do and so he picked her up. The feel of his hands on her made her squeak. He set her down in the tub and she began to stare in wonder, fear and every other emotion she could possible think of as the water surrounded her body. Sebastian could already see the dirt lifting off her skin and the white was made to be even brighter. He took a clothe and began to rub soap gently onto her skin.

At the feeling of his caring and gentle ministrations she relaxed "Estel, who am I?"

He asked wondering how well she could remember things "Sebastian" she said softly.

He would have to prepare food for her, she would need something light, nothing heavy or rich otherwise she would be sick; he pondered on the idea while cleaning her fingers, she had such slender fingers. He finally settled on tomato soup and a scone, light, simple, and easy; the only thing was how easy was it going to be to get her to eat.

"Sebastian" she said again, her finally noticed she was holding the bubbles in her hand, she giggled as she poked them, though they didn't pop when one finally did she squeaked again, surprised by the sudden discovery that bubbles were fragile. He laughed at her discovery and she giggled too, he then finished bathing her, removing her from the bath and drying her while she sat in the chair. He had chosen another white shirt for her and a new pair of undergarments, since the one she wore were already soaked.

Stepping back in he handed her the clothes, she seemed to know what to do, of course she struggled a little with her shoes. Helping her tied up the laces, he then went to pick her up to take her down to the kitchen but stopped. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet of which she almost collapsed on had he not been holding her hands. She struggled as he took a step backwards, she had to copy with the same foot only forward. He smiled as she seemed to be getting the hang of it, despite the perplexed look she made. Surprised by her first attempt she felt one hand fall to her side, Sebastian had let go and she was panicking. She continued to try and moved until she forgot or never noticed that Sebastian had let her hand go.

"That's it" he said praising her progress.

She finally realized she was on her own and immediately she tried to clumsily walk back to Sebastian, he smiled. She was dependent, well she was practically a newborn, he smiled and took her hands which were extending and she walked straight into his embrace. He would treat her kindly, only to scold her when she did bad things, but now was time to eat and he dare not let her try to walk down the stairs yet, so he picked her up and carried her down the steps and into the quiet kitchen, of course a corner of it had a burn mark from Bard's attempt with a flamethrower.

"Now my dear, I shall make something for you before you are put to bed" she didn't respond, not even having a clue to what he said aside from bed.

He was quick in preparing the soup and in no time a small bowl was before her, a spoon set beside the bowl and a scone on a small plate.

She picked the spoon up clumsily, her fingers having such weak grip dropped it four times before finally getting a hold of it and taking the soup to her mouth, she seemed to enjoy it and ate it feverishly, like it would disappear. He smiled as she finished the soup and scone with the most atrocious table manners.

"There, now time for bed" she looked at him as he stood, taking the dished to the sink.

She extended her hands for him and he smiled, taking them and hoisting her into his arms, and carried her to bed. She of course fell asleep before even reaching the room. Ciel had given him one last order, to watch if she had nightmares, of course she seemed to toss and turn, her eyes squeezed every now and then, but for the most part she slept silently her hands tucked under her head, her legs curled up tight and her hair fanning around her head. Estel, was sound asleep as Sebastian silently read a book while sitting in a chair watching her.


	2. Periwinkle and White

**Periwinkle and White**

A week had passed and Sebastian settled into a new yet familiar routine. He would wake, dress the master and serve breakfast, then while the young lord was eating he would retrieve Estel, help her dress and take her downstairs to eat, of course over the progress of the week she had learned to walk slowly, but at a suitable pace and could now make it to the stairs before she needed help. He would then take the young master to his study while Estel whom he left in the drawing room before he returned to her in the next few minutes and then return and began Ciel's lessons, Ciel would progress on his own and he would return to Estel who was learning the alphabet and the vowels, sounds and the formation of words. She had of course extended her vocabulary since this time and could now point out certain objects and say the names properly. He would then return to Ciel and serve lunch, then leave the master to his work for an hour and go back to Estel whom by now was totally off track of her work. He would sit down with her and teach her sentences and words, she had trouble and often bit her tongue when saying a word as simple as 'table', but it began to become easier for her. Then he would go off and prepare two separate meals, since Estel's stomach still had not accustomed itself to richer foods, she threw up about three days earlier after being fed lobster, Ciel had insisted but Sebastian knew it wouldn't end well. He would then retrieve the two and then report on Estel's progress to the master while they ate. He would catch her every now and then forgetting the manners he was teaching her and scold her; she had learned the difference between praise and scolding so she understood.

Today was no different "and finally she has finished her learning of the alphabet, her writing is still an abomination but we're working on that."

Ciel finished his dinner looking to Estel who was eating her salad with a fork trying not to inhale the delicious food before her and smiled.

"Alright, then tonight I shall put myself to bed and you shall spend extra time teaching her."

Sebastian nodded "yes my lord"

It had become a corky habit and Ciel and Sebastian were rather happy with this lifestyle, Ciel had not been plagued with nightmares since the arrival of Estel, while Sebastian found himself doing things in his free time which often consisted of nothing which quite obviously bored him.

"Miss Estel" her eyes looked up, she was becoming much more obedient in her responses than before "I trust dinner was to your liking?"

She always caught tid-bits of Sebastian's words like 'dinner' 'your' 'liking', she responded to the best of her capabilities, so not much "yes, I."

She had stopped unable to form the next word and slumped in her chair, she often enjoyed Sebastian's praise, a pat on the head, a chuckle, she may have felt like a cat but she found it better than those sharp things the man she could barely remember the face of poked her with. He smiled at her, he knew she was brooding, but in response to her attempt he lightly patted her head, her eyes opened, her ears perked and much like a cat she hunched her shoulders and smiled.

"Now how about an extra hour of lessons."

He took her hand and led her away from the table and up the stairs, this time only supporting her by holding her hand, it took a few minutes of course but it was worth it. This time she had not fallen nor even once wavered, her patience and slow movements paid off. Sebastian had yet to get her to allow him to cut her hair, so perhaps her inability to see well due to overgrown hair was the cause of her instability, but it was all in due time.

"Estel, please allow me to tame your hair" he said touching it gently.

When he held the small sheers up she stumbled away from him, he then took a lock from his own fringe and snipped a small piece off.

"It will not hurt, but it might be better for you to see."

She was hesitant but at the light nod he lead her to her room and sat her down on the chair in front of the vanity. She was unsure and shied away for the first few attempts but slowly he managed to begin to trim away at the mess. He cut her fringe which curled around her head while still having some of it cover her forehead. He began to trim the waist length hair upwards, until it was just above her shoulders, then layered the thick mess so it would thin out and it would be easier for him to manage in the morning. When he finished he gently persuaded her eyes that were shut tightly to open, when she looked she was met with a strange reflection, her pink irises stared back at her, her pink lips which stood out against her white skin, her hair which felt lighter and softer splayed in a wavy mess around her head, it was a good mess though, one that looked presentable. She pressed her thin fingers to the reflection leaning forward farther and farther until she was staring so closely and intently sebastian thought her to be possessed.

"Thank you" she managed out words she knew very well.

He smiled and picked her up taking her to the closet to choose out her night gown. She had her entire wardrobe custom made for her, of course she was still a little flabbergasted with the outfits and their intricate ways of being fastened to the body, so Sebastian had often see her in her full glory. Mind you he did admire her body, it was frail, but it was perfection, and many woman would envy the child if not for her inabilities to function. Then again Ciel was educated but the boy could barely dress himself in the morning.

She returned to the room, in her nightgown as Sebastian had set up a small piece of paper, a pen, and lead her to the table, her began to continue to teach her to write in cursive, guiding her hand for the first few letters then let it go freely, it was messy with a few quivers and wiggles significantly showing showing in her hand writing. She struggled at first and finally it began to straighten out he smiled at her as she wrote the few words she knew.

"Very good, that will be all for tonight" he let her take herself to bed.

He pulled the covers over her and in the week he had developed a habit of waiting until she fell asleep. When her eyes had finally lidded and he bent over her brushing back her bangs and kissed her forehead. He pulled back puzzled with his own actions, he brushed it aside and began to walk towards the door, he picked up the candle and blew it out, looking at her. She seemed to glow even under the covers, but tonight was different this time she turned in a way he had not seen her move before. She seemed to struggle her hands held up on each side of her head she squirmed as though someone was pinning her. He moved towards her she then began to thrash but it appears her legs had been bound during that time as well. He moved towards her faster and was by her side in an instant took a hold of her hand.

She did not wake, not for the night, and though her mouth opened to scream nothing ever came out, just silent gasps of breath and air, and her scrutinizingly painful face. Sebastian wanted to wake her, but he could not, so he sat there waiting for her to wake the next morning.

* * *

Estel's nightmare had progressed until early that morning when she finally settled around three, Sebastian was not about too leave her, and while Tanaka had come to check on them every now and then, he noticed the young butler had not wavered even when Estel was violently flailing, and even scratched his face. The cut however healed later that night. However this morning was quieter than usual, almost as though a pin could drop and the sound would be heard, not by Sebastian alone, but everyone.

"Sebastian" he heard his name later in the morning from the young lord at breakfast.

Estel was still sleeping and Sebastian thought it best to let her rest for another hour. Ciel seemed to be planning something.

"I plan to go out this afternoon, prepare Estel for a trip, The Midford family has invited us for tea and a picnic, of course i would be going since this is Elizabeth's family, but I feel it is time for Estel to go out."

Sebastian bowed and replied "yes my lord."

He headed upstairs to retrieve Estel an hour before they were to leave, he stepped into her room, and too his amazement her hair had grown, it was once again at the same length, she was holding it between her hands and staring at him as though the world was about to fall and crash down upon her. He stepped over and took the hair in his hand. It would appear no matter how much he wanted to cut it, that the same result might happen once more.

"I will have to put it in a bun or something to hide most of it, anyways Estel it is time to go out."

She looked at him as he lead her to the closet, he pulled out a periwinkle dress, it was a soft hue, he discovered she looked much better in soft pastel colours rather than vibrant or rich ones. He pulled her night gown from her and placed the corset on her, she wore the standard bloomers most women wore, so at least it wasn't like the days prior when she had none. He tied the corset perfectly, she gave only a few gasps here and there. He slid the dress over her and tied the dresses lace from the back so it could fit her small body.

"There" he said.

Dressing her was easier than ever, she did not wear hoop skirts, so it wasn't an elaborate dress, the sleeves came to her elbow and had simple lacing, the bust and torso of the dress hugged her small body but the skirt was loose, it flowed out and down to her ankles, where he then placed on a brown pair of ankle boots, made from the finest leather of course. Ciel had felt embarrassed of course when Sebastian went to the stores and found her suitable clothes, of course it was a hilarity to him. the dress's neckline cut in a modest way hid her bust, though there wasn't much to show, while her collarbone and thin neck were accentuated. He tied the white sash around her waist and finished with a bow off to the side. Sitting her down she looked at herself in the vanity as he began to braid her hair. He braided the thick white curls into one long braid down her back. He wrapped the braid around itself at the top creating a bun but allowing it to still fall to her shoulder blades. To hide her large amounts of hair he took a sun hat and placed it on her head, she touched it and was uncertain, but left it alone. Sebastian helped her up and not being used to the small two inch heel on her foot she wobbled lightly.

"Come now Estel we are going for a picnic."


	3. Pink and White

**Pink and White**

Estel stared out of the carriage excited by all things, nervous upon seeing new things, and anxiously to see her destination. Sebastian continued to chuckle as Tanaka, Meyrin, Bard, and Finny drove the carriage, so he was free to watch her expressions. Estel could see the small pond, a mansion in sight, of course everyone else knew it as the Midford Mansion, but the glistening blue of the water distracted Estel's eyes as she longed to know and feel what it was. She touched her sun hat and felt the bun Sebastian had made earlier, she wanted to let her hair loose, she had never worn it in such a manner, actually she never really did dress or wear her hair in such a manner.

"We are here?" called out the three, as they opened the door, Tanaka still sitting and watching as the little timid girl stepped out.

"We shall see you later this evening, be here at five sharp." Tanaka nodded and the four were off to town to pick up the needed essentials.

Sebastian was helping Estel gain her footing, he had practiced a half out with her, she had managed to walk for the time, but looked like she would collapse any moment. Of course while waiting by the front doors of the mansion it took no time for her to finally stand straight and balance herself. Sebastian still held her hand, of course in no time after they knocked the doors flung open long before the servants had arrived and Ciel was squished and strangled in the death grip of his fiance. She pulled back, her face then went into a small questionable look.

"Ciel who is that?" he smiled at her question.

"That Elizabeth is Estel, while away on a job I saved her, she is staying with us until we find her family" an obvious lie to the three's ears.

"She" Elizabeth said but paused before finally blaring "is so cute!"

Estel cringed at the sharp shrill that was Elizabeth's voice, no way to forget it now though. Sebastian smiled as he helped her into the house, they were of course greeted by the whole family and by the end of it everyone was outside for a picnic, but Estel was sitting off on her own staring at the pond. Edward had made his way to her many times, but due to her speech being terrible she couldn't reply much, but she was more than happy to be outside.

Sebastian came to her with a small serving of the cake, before he could give it to her she spoke "there."

He looked to where she was pointing with her white finger, and smiled. She was fascinated with the pond. He left her the cake which she graciously ate, and went to suggest something to the family.

"My Lady, why don't we go to the pond, the young master has been eyeing it as well as the little dove over there."

At Sebastian's suggestion Ciel glared but Lizzy seemed more than excited with the idea.

Elizabeth was in that moment giddy and up on her feet "Daddy, we should head to the pond."

Her father and mother chuckled and nodded, everyone got up and began to make there way there, Edward helped Estel much to Sebastian's distain. Sebastian still followed as she and Edward headed to the pond.

"Ciel tells me you are from here, but your skin is so white, I must sound stupid saying this but it's as though you are a porcelain doll."

She couldn't reply, but only smiled at him, Edward blushed and looked away from her. Sebastian wanted to scoff at a pubescent boys failure of being in the presence of a girl. However the only thing to Sebastian was, how old was she?

"Ooh!" they all flinched hearing Lizzy "it's so pretty."

Estel's eyes looked directly at the water, Edward had stayed beside her but let go of her hand so she walked to the edge of the pond, she bent down and touched the water. Giggling she kept playing with it. Sebastian caught her before she lost her balance and sat her on the grass just a little ways from the water.

* * *

The day had gone without a fault, now Estel was resting in the carriage as they rode back to the mansion. Sebastian was sitting quietly while Estel's head rested upon his shoulder, he pushed her hair out of her face, Ciel too had fallen asleep his body slumped in the corner, amazing how Sebastian found himself more occupied with this girl than his own master. He gently wrapped a wool blanket around his master and settled with the girl beside him, she was breathing quietly and was effortlessly silent.

"Little bird why do you fold your wings and rest beside the darkest fiend."

Estel stirred after the carriage hit a slightly bumpy rock. She shifted closer to Sebastian when the carriage shook once more, but she was not going to sleep anytime soon. She just starred at Ciel until Sebastian finally spoke softly to her.

"Estel are you alright?" she looked up at him and nodded "you had a nightmare last night though."

She looked at him and answered with yet another nod "was it the doctor" she looked puzzled "the white cage."

She shivered and nodded, he stroked her hair softly "Estel when you are afraid" she responded with a small nod "Let me help you."

He smiled at her as she nodded. She took hold of his hand and played with each of his fingers, but she then pressed her own hand to his. Her fingers were so small, her hand was so much smaller than his, her skin glowed compared to his. She may have been a human but she would have made an angel look like nothing.

She finally spoke "I, I like being outside."

Sebastian chuckled "then we shall have to spend my free time outside together."

Her eyes grew large and she smiled before linking her fingers with Sebastian's in happiness. He smiled at her fragile grasp, he returned the hold and smiled at her. When she let go of his hand she looked at her skin, she continued to look confused.

"Why is it so white?" he looked at her.

He took her hand and touched it lightly "yes it is very white, but it is beautiful" she looked at him.

"Am I strange" he chuckled yet again.

"Yes, very strange." He leaned closer to her his eyes staring into her own "very strange, but a good strange."

She smiled at him and then pressed closer. She rested her head against his chest and slowly let sleep overtake her again. Sebastian was amazed at how someone so innocent could exist, but being neglected proper raising she could never understand how wrong this was for a young woman.

"Estel how old are you?" He asked out of wondering, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer.

"Eighteen" he heard a soft mumbled before her small moving was silencing her movements and breaths, becoming as still as the many nights he had watched her sleep.

He smiled to himself, his estimate was correct. She pushed herself closer to Sebastian the cold of the night causing light goose bumps on her arms. He ignored the cold though and continued to think about whether or not to do something, but he himself was not quite warm to most people.

"Sebastian you are to find out what he did to her in that lab, take all of tomorrow if you must."

He smirked and lowered his head to his master who turned over and slept again.

* * *

Sebastian rifled through papers, he hated having to burn a place then be ordered to look for things. What did his master expect. When he finally found the burnt down lab among the wreckage he picked the skeleton that had been charred to the bone, tossing it aside he strode towards the cage, how was such a horrifying thing still here. He peered inside, the symbol still there, actually it looked fresh, like it had just been written, he bent down and dragged his fingers across what seemed like paint, pulling his hands up he looked closely inspecting the red. It wasn't paint, but it was not blood. Looking up he saw something that shocked even himself, the lab table that resided behind the cage was intact, upon it was pristine white papers. He picked them up and written on the papers was a name.

_Estel La~~~~~_

Her last name had been smudged out. Curious what caused this main to block out her name.

_Age 2 years when retrieved _

_Medication; Antibiotics, Pain Killers, Hemasophi_

_Tests; subject to mutation, altering genes, and combining DNA_

_Results; Brown hair turning white_

_ Skin turning abnormal white_

_ Eyes turning pink_

_Desired Effects; Beauty, Anti aging abilities, Wings_

_Effects Received; Beauty, _

_ Non aging _

_ Wings did not occur, results may appear in the later tests_

_Reason; Too create~~~~~~~~~_

The rest of the paper had been smudged by ash and no matter how much Sebastian wiped away at the dark spots it didn't seem to lighten the dark spot. He sighed, this would have to suffice. What however were they trying to create.

* * *

While Sebastian had left Estel was at a loss of what to do, she couldn't do her lessons on her own, and she was beginning to miss the company of the very sly butler. It was the night that had made her anxious, she was so used to his presence in the night as she slept it felt lonely sitting on the bed that was too large for her. She clung onto the dark duvet covers, it felt like the time, she was behind those bars, alone and unable to understand why she was trapped, why she felt trapped, she was outside of that cage.

"Little one are you afraid" her head shot up to see him, she stumbled out of her bed and over to him "It's alright little one."

She hugged him and he held her, he returned the hug and picked her up, setting her on the bed as he sat beside her and laid her against the ground. He stroked her hair and placed the covers over her, she held his hand and he was unable to moved, he didn't mind though as he watched the young Estel.


	4. White dyed Red

**White dyed Red **

Estel had advanced quite well in the next week, she was speaking full sentences, not refined but fairly understandable. She also had fixed her cursive and was now getting better, Sebastian however couldn't cure her of her shyness and despite the past visits of Elizabeth and Edward, she still was very afraid of people. Sebastian however was watching her with close eyes. He saw on her back small nubs beginning to appear and he was wondering if this was the one desired effect for wings, those were certainly wings. Her hair had grown yet again in length and had fallen now to her knees, Ciel had asked Sebastian to cut it but after watching a display of the hair being cut then growing back to the same length he simply ordered it to be kept up and out of her face.

She was currently sitting in the chair off to the corner of her room reading the book treasure island "Estel."

Her head perked up "Sebastian" she said softly.

She got up and greeted him as he taught her, with a slight curtsy. Her dress was a light yellow pastel; it fell to her ankles, and was not decorated in lace. instead it had pleated folds and a bow resting lightly on her right hip. The dress had no sleeves but thick straps holding onto her shoulders, her hair had been braided and hung down to her knees like he remembered. He smiled at her and bowed.

"Dinner is almost ready."

She nodded "are we having those guests this evening?"

He nodded. Sebastian was not entirely happy about, Lao, Elizabeth, and Viscount Druitt joining them for dinner, especially the lecherous blonde male. Lao wouldn't be too bad, but it was Elizabeth's death hugs he was very worried about.

"Do I have to attend?" her voice was still nothing but a mere whisper.

"Yes I am afraid to say you must" he bowed "now it is time to dress you."

She nodded and waited for Sebastian to return with this evenings gown. She groaned lightly as a sharp pain struck her back, she pressed her palms against the small nubs under her shoulder blades, both screamed out in pain and she saw red. She collapsed in front of Sebastian who caught her in that moment, her eyes had turned a dark red as her face cringed in pain, before her eyes rolled back showing the whites and she let a shocking gasp go.

"Estel!" Sebastian felt something moist against his gloved hands.

Sitting her up, where the nubs on her back had been now had broken away revealing very small, but none the less white wings. Of course they were slightly pinkish with the flowing blood that was falling from the broken skin. The small wings twitched, the feathers were ugly and unclean, much like when a bird had fallen into a pile of water or mud and the feather has separated and splays out in different directions. He had an hour, he could clean her up and have her dressed, the wings would be too small to notice if her hair hung over them.

He opened her bathroom door and stripped her entirely, her skin still the same milk white, her hair a braid that had become tangled. He placed her in the tub, luckily Meyrin knew she would be retiring early tonight and drew a bath. Of course it was scolding hot, but an unconscious body would not know the difference, not to mention he had to somehow stop the bleeding and heat would be the best way to caurterize the wound. He watched as her skin gained a slight pink hue from the heat and he gently began to wipe away the blood from her back. Her body shivered in response to the pain and the heat, but she did not wake from her state.

* * *

When Sebastian had finished with a half hour to spar, Estel lay on her bed, she was dressed in the simple baby blue dress, the white sash tied around her waist, her neckline was modest and very little amounts of lace lined her. Her hair was left in the wavy locks falling down her back, of course her bangs were pinned off to the right side and she wore a small wreath Elizabeth had made for her, the false flowers matched the colour of the dress and her eyes. However to Sebastian's notice there were small fluffy white wings. Very small indeed, they did not reach past three inches and all they could do was twitch. He gently caressed the soft texture that was these wings, rubbing them lightly between his bare fingers and feeling the softness that made silk or velvet seem like nothing.

He bent down and looked at her face, she had gained slight angles, it was as though she matured in those mere moments. Her chin was not as round and child like, now it had the nice curve and angular look of a noble woman, her eyes had become much more feminine, her lips looked a little fuller, her nose was still cute yet somehow more mature. He did notice one thing, her bust had definitely changed, from the small fistfuls into something that was more appropriate for someone of her age, rather than overkill.

"Hurts" she mumbled "my body hurts."

He looked at her, yes she had even gained height. She seemed to have aged what would have taken years in a matter of a few minutes, so of course it would hurt. He bent down to her face so when her eyes opened she would meet his gaze. Of course this startled her when her eyes opened and she nearly slapped him had he not caught her hand; yes even her wrist was thinner.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She sat up quickly and reached behind her back to touch the wings, only to regret it as sharp pains rushed her back. She pulled her hand back.

"They hurt don't they" Sebastian had left earlier to retrieve ice to help the pain she felt.

Pressing the cold ice to her skin caused her to jump, she had ended up yet again in Sebastian's lap her clutching his jacket as the cold sent pain as well as an easing feeling down her body. Sebastian chuckled, as he watched her wings twitch constantly. He may have found something he likes more than cats. She was shutting her eyes tight, so she may look older but her mind has still yet to mature.

"Calm down and the pain will ease, then dinner will occur and you will be joining them. I want you to be calm though" she only nodded.

He watched as she slowly stopped shaking "It hurts though, must I go."

He smiled at her and gently began to rub the aching muscle on her back "yes I'm afraid you must."

She pouted, but it faded at his kind touches, the pain was beginning to fleet and she knew her argument was no longer valid. Though Sebastian was thinking of the previous mission his master had put aside for a small amount of time what was going to happen to Estel.

* * *

As the guests entered it was Viscount Druitt who voiced his perverse fantasies and views of the white girl.

"She's like a dove, her pink eyes watch and that blue dress adorns her body, hugging her splendidly and beautifully" it was Edward's shouting that halted the man's words, not Sebastian's fists.

"Shut up you stupid fart, she's younger than you! Not to mention how can you speak in such a manner of a person who is just as much a host as Ciel!"

Sebastian didn't find that Edward's response was even slightly acceptable, but Estel simply grinned and took the persistent man's comments.

As they sat at the dinner table she was seated between Ciel and Edward, she was to the left of Ciel, Lizzy to the right and Viscount was across from Edward, but his eyes were on Estel and despite her face showing a rather unaffected look she felt quite nervous inside.

"How are you Estel?" Edward asked finally causing her to shake off the nervous emotion.

"Fine, I suppose" her eyes darted to the Viscount then back to Edward "and yourself?"

"I've been doing very well, I will be starting school soon, so I won't be able to see you anymore, well not forever, but more like for a little while and then on certain holidays I can visit my family and I'm certain I'll be able to see you."

"School?" she said confused.

"Ah right, Phantomhive are you going to enrol Estel in school or are you going to continue to neglect proper education."

"Sebastian is a sufficient teacher, besides we are soon heading off on a trip, so she doesn't have time."

Sebastian smiled as Estel shifted uncomfortably with the newfound tension in the room. He pressed his hand lightly on her shoulder and offered her wine, which she declined but enjoyed his comfort which he quickly covered. She then smiled at the guests for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Estel was half asleep by the time she was in her room, she was too lazy to even take the bath, but then again she was certain from earlier events the water if it had not been drained was still bloody. She reached over brushing her hair over one shoulder and gently touched the small fluffy wings. They twitched under her small touch and she shivered. This could possibly be the most sensitive part of her body. Frowning she continued to look at the small baby sized wings, until a gloved hand brushed across them and she jolted looking up to see Sebastian.

She didn't even have the energy to get up and greet him "would you like to bathe, I had drawn some water in my spare time."

When had he done that, she was so confused. She had seen him running around back and forth between the kitchen and the dining room. Actually those were not the only things she noticed. His eyes sometimes had a pinkish tinge, he would appear out of thin air. He was too perfect at his job and he seemed well versed in about everything she could think of, and to her recently developed mind that was a huge amount.

"No, I want to sleep" she said burying herself under the covers and duvet.

Sebastian chuckled, he reached in and pulled her up, she made a rather a soft pitched mewl of disagreement and he smirked further. He carried her to the bathroom, where he set her on the stool and began to remove her shoes. He was taking his time dragging out his usually schedule of quickly undressing her and bathing her. However he had much time, the master was asleep as well as the three bafoons, and he had all the time in the night to do this. By the time he finished with removing her stockings and shoes, he began to lift the dress over her head, she was already unaware of her entire situation, half in and half out of the world of sleep. He was able to see the proper changes that had taken place earlier on. Yes indeed she was looking closer to her proper age. He curves were beginning to develop, the nice hourglass shape she had, though a small peeking stomach, it was just a little round, not overly drastic, but it was not the flat stomach most ladies strived for, then again corsets did hide there true physique. Her breasts had grown as well, they seemed to have swelled to an adequate size for someone of such a young age, Sebastian stared at her legs which unlike before had gained shape. He picked her up minding her wings since he didn't want to jolt the lady awake and sat her in the perfectly warm water. He softly dabbed her skin with the sponge and soap, carefully wiping away any missed dirt, or any newly discovered spots. He brushed over her legs, her waist, stomach, arms, and chest. Then patiently washed her hair, for some reason he had found himself enjoying just the feel of her hair, it made cats seem even less important than this delicate silk bounty he had found.


	5. Maroon Skies and White Lies

**Maroon Skies and White lies**

Estel was walking with Sebastian and Ciel, pardon her naming. Black and Smile, the name was quite odd for Ciel since she had never really seen him smile. Sebastian was holding her hand, she still was much shorter than him no matter how much she had grown. The fur lined poncho she wore in the slightly colder season hid her wings as they had grown, Sebastian found much pleasure in tickling the young girl awake rather than waiting for her usual stretch and silent yawn. She was a little tired today though as he had his arm wrapped around her. She too had been drafted into this hellish circus, though Sebastian was against the idea, he had thought it better than any chance of her being burned by bard, crushed by Finny, or having glass shards because Meyrin broke the glass cups over the poor girl. However the one thing he hated was during training, he not only had to put up with William, but he also had to watch as the orange headed ringleader flirted with the clearly naive and ignorant girl.

"Angel, there you are" turning to her stage name Estel was greeted by the young leader of the group, his hands clasping onto her shoulders.

Her thoughts ran in every direction, was she supposed to do more training, she was already exhausted from standing still and balancing on one leg on a wooden beam. Though to most it was easier than a rope, but she had only four weeks ago begun to really use her legs, and the training was long hours and horribly enduring.

"I am pleased to say you will be participating in the show next week."

He leant forward and hugged her, her wings twitched, but her face showed no reaction. In the back of her head she could feel the cold and seething stare she was recieving from Beast. The woman was clearly attracted to this man, Estel could see that, she didn't understand why nor did she know how to voice her discomfort. However Sebastian stepped in to her rescue.

"Joker, Angel is exhausted and I would like to get her back to her tent as she has requested of me."

"Come on Black it seems she requests you every time, How about I escort the young lady this time" he said.

Sebastian was one thread away from losing it. The thread was strung tight and was aching for release, he wanted very badly to rip the man off of her. She only looked at Joker and nodded, seeing as leaving them to may lead to one of them dying.

"Angel I know this may sound very forward" he finally said breaking the silence, after having already lost sight of Sebastian and Ciel.

She looked at him "but Father will be in the show and I would be more than happy if you performed for him."

"Father?" she said.

He smiled "the man who saved us and started this circus, the man who in a way saved you."

She felt uncomfortable with the way he said father, she was scared half to death of everyone here, except Snake, for some reason he and his odd friends seemed to be very welcoming of her. However it was the one known as Oscar she liked the most. The white snake with pink eyes resembled herself very much, if she was scaly, had no arms and was a long wriggling thing, then yes as close as one could get.

"Does something bother you, your face shows much discomfort."

"No" seems as though Estel had fallen back to her simple short answers, though in her gut and certainly on her face she had showed many signs of her distress.

She looked up and then turned to him, her tent had come faster than before, whenever she walked with Sebastian he and her would take an hour to get to here, he would often weave her away or she would find herself sitting, giving her feet a rest. Though she may have taken a shorter amount she was pleased, Joker was probably the most terrifying one of all. Before she could make her voice audible a pair of soft lips found hers. Unable to respond due to her lack of contact and the pure shock coursing through her, she was stunned as the joker pulled back smiled and turned around.

* * *

After having stumbled into her room she was on the floor now touching her lips. It was another voice that both soothed and startled her already beating heart.

"What happened Estel why are you so flustered?" she looked up at Sebastian.

Her heart pounded so fast and so quickly it felt as though her heart may actually stop beating. She tried to stand only to fall. Sebastian was in front of her, his hand had found her foot and he slowly peeled off the shoe. It was a flat, she didn't need any extra height or difficulty with balancing, but her feet still suffered. As he looked at the blistering skin, the red and sore heel and ball of her foot, her toes which had been squished together by the painful point.

He took her delicate foot, Sebastian had noticed something from the extremely dainty shoes, her feet never had any odour. Though it may have been due to the daily baths she had, but whenever she missed one or had exhausted herself he still found there to be no odour coming from her feet. He gently massaged the tender flesh and she was in silence.

"Now what has got you turning pink" he asked, she cocked her head to the side unsure "you cheeks have blossomed red."

She pouted lightly and reached for a small mirror which was not to far from the very tiny dresser that had been set up for her. She looked at her face, her fingers lightly tracing the pink that had truly edged her cheeks.

"Was it because.." she had trailed, Sebastian had insisted "because Joker, what did he do exactly?"

"Well explain and perhaps I can shed some light on this topic that baffles you" Sebastian said, he was pushing harder now, he was agitated by hearing that name.

"He, his lips touched mine." she said softly, her cheeks turning yet another colour.

Sebastian regular Maroon eyes flashed, a tinge of pink and he peered up at her "my dear Estel that is what one would call a kiss."

"A kiss? What's a kiss exactly?"

He frowned hating that the joker touched more than just her hand, "it is an act those in love share. One's lips" he dragged his finger over hers "shall meet with another's" he then dragged his finger over her own lips.

Estel just watched as she thought about another word she had not heard before. Love? She then looked down.

"Sebastian" he looked at her, she was tear stricken now "what happens when someone kisses you and you don't love them."

"Nothing."

"But Joker kissed me and I don't love him, and you got angry, are you upset with me."

He laughed as her tears finally began to roll out of her eyes. His hand stroked her cheek as he got up and began to undo the buttons on her vest.

"I am not angry with you, Joker on the other hand is the one I am upset with, taking advantage of you."

She looked at him then attacked him in a sudden hug. He knew she was prone to do this, he picked her up and set her properly on the bed, she looked at him with her tears running and her nose slightly falling. He took the handkerchief he kept at hand and wiped her tears, then instructed her to clean her nose, which she did. He continued to undress her. The poncho having already been set aside was now letting him work on the clothes she was dressed in. She wore a pair of vertically striped tights, she then had a layered skirt that created a tail, covering her mid thigh in the front while falling to a length behind her, stopping just a few inches beneath her knees. She then had a light pastel pink dress shirt ruffled at the edges adorning her body. The skirt was a light pink pastel as well, layered underneath with a white petticoat, and a black one lining ran underneath the petticoat to hide it. Atop she had the light brown vest which now followed her shoes and poncho.

"There at least now you can sleep a little more comfortable."

She looked at him and then frowned and then cried and then managed to stop and say "I don't love Joker, so why did he kiss me?"

Sebastian gritted his teeth and barred a smile "My dear you could have said no, besides I highly doubt you know what love is."

"But I think about it and I love you and Ciel."

Sebastian froze, her grammar, horrible, but her words made him fault his actions of tucking her into the bed.

"You mean you thought about it, and your love is different from the love I'm talking about."

She looked at him "how though?"

"It is a love that is not like family love."

She looked down thinking and as Sebastian got up to leave, she caught his arm. In a quick moment her lips touched his cheek, he could certainly feel the soft graze of her small and supple lips. When she pulled away and let go of him she spoke.

"Well if I don't love, love you, then a kiss on the cheek is okay compared to a kiss on the lips."

What an interesting equation she has come up with. He looked back at her and smiled, unlike the joker she was the one to initiate the kiss, even if it was a small peck to his cheek.

* * *

I am so sorry to the followers and those who favourites this story for the long delay. I was in Ontario for the summer and unable to do much seeing as I was all over the place. I'm really sorry for the wait after, but I was still getting accustomed to school.


End file.
